date night
by charitous.kanaley
Summary: a fanfiction of the comedy movie date night but WWE crossover
1. Chapter 1

**BACHELOR APARTMENT BEDROOM - NIGHT**

A modest city bedroom in Orlando Florida. Suitcases and half-unpacked boxes sit on one side of the his bathrobe, Max Young, a good looking, guy in his mid-20's, hums to himself as he looks through stacks of wedding pictures organized all over the bed. Just as he finishes up a pile and starts another, his beautiful wife Paige the WWE divas champion in a bathrobe too, jumps across his lap

''Hey, hey! Careful Paige!'' ''You were the one who told me not to mess up the precious picture piles!'' she gives him a long, slow kiss.

''Minty fresh'' Max says as they stop kissing

''That was nice'' Paige replies

''It was nice'' Max says back

''Hey from now on when you change the toilet paper, could you just make sure it is out?'' Paige asks him

''Wow! She moves in and the honeymoon's over!'' Max chuckles

''Oh, believe me, we're just getting started, Max

Max reaches into a picture pile. ''Look at this one of your Mom with me.'' ''I

mean that woman can't contain her 'Love!''

ON the wedding picture: Paige's ' mother, stands stiffly next to Max with an expression like she's ankle deep in a manure bin. Paige laughs; ''She just takes a while to warm up.'' ''You guys are going to be best buddies.'' Paige replied in a British accent ''You picked a favorite of us yet?''

Max finds the picture, handing it to Paige.

''That's exactly the one I picked!'' Paige leans the photo on the nightstand next to the bed it's a PORTRAIT OF THEM FROM THEIR WEDDING. They look joyous, excited. A young couple with the world in front of them.

''Man, I wish I was them'' Max said as kisses the back of Paiges's neck, but her smile fades

as she stares at the picture. He notices.

''What is it babe?''Max asks her concerned

''I just... when I was growing up my Mom and Dad had a picture just like this.''

''Now they can't even acknowledge each other…''

Max sympathetically gives her a squeeze.

''Let's always remember to have some timethat's just for the two of us.'' ''No matter

what else comes up in our lives'' - if it's the WWE or friends or when we have kids'' Paige's tells him

''We're having kids.'' With an "S"? Max asks

Paige laughs ''OK fine. But I promise you it's nevergoing to happen to us.''

''Yeah, we'll see if you'll be saying thatwhen I'm long in the tooth.''

''You'll be even hotter long toothed Right now to be honest Paige they're a

little stumpy. Max tells her

Paige giggles ''Oh really?''

As Max climbs on top and kisses her, he reaches over and turns off the light. Suddenly, we hear the piles of pictures SLIDE OFF THE BED and hit the ground. Beat.


	2. Chapter 2

''Max. Tell me it wasn't the pictures.'' Paige said with concern in her tone

'' It wasn't the pictures''

''You know how long that took?''

''We'll fix the picture piles, Paige'' ''We've got all the time in the world. From now on everything' going to be just about us.''

Suddenly, a YOUNG VOICE breaks through the darkness.

MOM! The Talking Head's "Once in a Lifetime" kicks

**INT. Max and Paige's BEDROOM 7 YEARS LATER - MORNING**

Next to the framed wedding picture of Max's and Paige's, an alarm clock on a side table reads 6:45 am.

''Mo-om!''

It's SEVEN YEARS LATER as Max and Paige stirred groan in bed. Paige has the comforter wrapped all around her while Max lies uncovered next to her in his boxers and a T-shirt. Without saying a word, they rise out of each side of their beds and sleepily march in opposite directions across their suburban bedroom Paige down the hall and Max to the bathroom.

''Mom! Mom! Mom!''

''I'm coming, guys'' Paige replies to her twins that were calling her from there bedroom

As the Talking Heads song continues, Paige makes her twins bed while Ollie and April both, five plays with their WWE action figures on the floor. Max showered and dressed in a Gym clothes walks quickly past the doorway carrying a Gym bag, his eyes glued to a blender making a protein shake.

''Uh Max?'' Paige says to her husband

doubles back, still making his protein shake and one for Paige''

''Max'' Paige says again

''Yep?'

''I need to switch. I've got an autograph signing to do today'' Being that she's the WWE divas champion again after forfeiting the title due to being pregnant with the twins and then having to retire due to neck injuries from the WWE for a little bit but was able to come back to the ring after being medical clear to compete again. Max obviously doesn't want to be bothered right now but contains it.

''Really? Where?''

''Yeah. Really.'' ''NXT training facility where you have your physical therapy and then I had a meeting with Stephanie McMahon''

''I would say we could just ride together but I have to make sure the twins get on the bus for school'' Paige tells him

As Paige walks quickly past him, Max claps his hands together.

''OK, so I say today we go for the slacker look, cool yet approachable.''

''Yeah, well Mom says that.''The twin's points to a preppie outfit laid out on a chair.

''Oh. Well... that's cool too!''

**INT. Max AND Paige's BEDROOM/BATHROOM - SAME**

The Talking Heads song continues as Paige walks quickly through the bedroom. She lets out a YELP as her she smashes into Max's dresser drawer because he's left them open. She kicks them closed and limps to the bathroom, then stops in the doorway. water covers the floor. Grabbing a towel, she tosses it down and shimmies to the mirror. As she picks up her toothbrush, she notices it's wet as well.

''Ech. Mine'' Paige says.A**s **she re-rolls the toothpaste from the bottom up and startsbrushing when she sees the sink - a Jackson Pollock ofrazor hairs and bits of toothpaste disgusted, Paige reaches for the Kleenex box, only to discover it's EMPTY. She tosses the box in the trash andshimmies on the towel to get some toilet paper.

Seeing the roll, she sighs as she takes it out of the holder, turns it around and puts it back so it ROLLS OUT. As the CREDITS END, the Talking Heads song fad

**NT. KITCHEN**

Max, pen in hand now, is focused on his work papers as the twins, are now in the preppie outfit, watches them and waits at the table. Phil finally noticing

''What?'' Max asks to his twins

''breakfast'' the twins tell him

''Oh. Yeah, sorry.'' ''Your Dad's a boobtoday.'' What's it going to be?

The twin's peers down the hallway to see if there's any sign of their mom.

''How about... some Captain Crunch?'' Max gets an idea and writes zickly.

Captain Crunch? The cereal dad? His son Ollie asks him

''Uh... yeah. Sure.'' Max grabs the Captain Crunch cereal box out cupboard and starts toward the table when Paige, dressed in a black skirt and dress up top with a back pack that she sets on the kitchen floor with the divas championship belt on top of it comes into the room and spots it.

''Ah ah ah..''. What's that you guys? You had a bowl yesterday.''

''But Dad already said yeah sure''.Paige's glances at he let theirs kids have a bowl of sugar again for breakfast. Watching their daughter leave the table to play with their mothers WWE divas championship belt.

''look mom I'm the women's champion just like you'' she tells her mother happily putting it over her shoulder like how she watches her mother do it.

''I see that Hun'' she replies stressed from Max for giving them sugar again

''Do you want to be the women's champion and be in the WWE like your mother someday?'' Max asks his daughter

''Of course, Daddy I want to be just like Mommy someday and be the best champion ever''

''Awe you here that Max your daughter said that I'm the best champion ever!'' Paige tells her husband as she kisses her daughter's cheek.

''Someday you will be sweetie but not right now your still to young'' Paige tells her daughter who still has the title over her shoulder.

''Where's your little title that uncle Dean gave you when you guys came to work?'' Paige asked her Daughter

''It's in my bedroom'' she tells her mother

''Go get your tittle because your mommy needs her belt back''

''Awe okay'' April leaves the kitchen to go get her title from their bedroom''

''When are you going to have a title again dad?'' Ollie asks his father who was eating his breakfast and Max was looking over paperwork for work and texting on his phone''

''Yeah Max when are you going to be the WWE champion again so we can be the power couple again?'' Paige asks him jokingly but knowing that he was still recovering from a torn ACL injury that he suffered

At the elimination chamber which there kids had to be backstage with their mother because the match was to violent for them to watch in the cowed being that they were still to young to watch the kind of match even though there father was bloody and injured tarring his ACL and MCL from landing on his ankle wrong and having losing the title from being eliminated due to injury and not being able to compete any longer in the match.

''Soon Ollie very soon''

''Like today?'' Ollie asks his father.

''No not today I wish I'm still recovering from when I got hurt''

''I still can't believe you let the kids have sugar for breakfast again'' Paige tells max

''What its just a bowl of captain crunch Babe a bowl isn't going to hurt them'' Max tells her as there daughter comes down from her bedroom that she shares with her twin brother with her little divas championship belt that there uncle Dean Ambrose who was married to Max's older sister Renee Young who still worked the broadcast table with Corry Graves and Brain Saxion.

''They can only have that stuff one day a week, it has to much sugar for them I don't need them going to school all sugared up and then have us getting a call from the school''

''One bowl a day a week.?'' Max replies Paige's eyebrows raised, eyes the Captain Crunch already

In Max's hand poring a bowl for his daughter but takes it from him.

''You're not feeding that to our daughter'' Paige tells him walking over to her bag and throwing the title over her shoulder.

'' Sorry this is not for you today!'' Max tells his daughter

''It's okay daddy''

''Yeah right.'' Paige chuckles watching her husband say no to there daughter which he could never say no to their kids especially their daughter.

''What? it was worth a try.''

''Did you get there lunch together?''

''Oh. Whoops.''

Paige sighs You just get her breakfast and I'll do It as Max takes out some Special K and pours milk for April and a glass for himself, he finishes the carton. Peeking back over his shoulder, he sees Paige dialing with the phone to her ear as she readies Ollie and April's lunch. He stealthily pours the tiniest bit of milk back, quickly returning the carton to the fridge.

''Hey Stephany?'' ''It's Paige I'm getting a late start, but I'll be there as soon as I can Sorry, I dropped the ball.'' ''It's the autograph signing at the NXT faculty.'' ''You know how Hunter freaks me out with all his mixed animal metaphors that I don't understand''

''It's understood just take care of your kids and be here when you can but please try to be here sooner than later''

Paige focusing on her twin's lunch

''Kids do you want a banana?'' Paige asks the twins

''Max Did you hear me?'' Paige ask him not looking at him

''Uh huh Hunter freaks you out with his mixed animal metaphors that you don't

understand.''

''Banana Ollie, April?

''So, I should probably get going to physical therapy.'' ''With thehighway construction it takes forever to get downtown these days''

''OK. Have a good day and try not to do to much that you hurt yourself''

Max kisses her on the cheek and Paige absently wipes it off. He looks at her strangely. Noticing, Paige quickly kisses Max on the lips

''Sorry. Your mouthy was still ail milky.'' Paige tells him

''Sorry for the milky mouth.'' He replies and pick up his gym back that he needed for physical therapy

He heads out. With a sigh, Paige spots where Max left his dirty glass on the counter. She cleans it in the sink then gets the carton out of the fridge to put some milk in her own coffee. A DRIBBLE comes out. Shaking her head, she tosses the carton in the trash.

**EXT. FRONT OF Youngs' S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER**

As Max exits the front door to open the garage door which his four door Bentley was sitting in the Garage next to Paige's ford f-150 was next to and heads for his car, his overly cheery neighbor picks a newspaper off his lawn.

''Well, well!'' ''We're up bright and early,aren't we!''

''Yes, we are'' ''like you say to me every morning'' Max says under his breath

Heading for his car as he tried to open the door to the driver seat but notices that he parked way to close to Paige's truck and as he tries to open the door to his car the door is stuck half way..

**OW! OW! OW!**

Dislodging himself, Max sidesteps between the cars and

peers around the other side of Paige's. TONS of room. Shaking his head, Max crosses to his car's passenger side of the twin's toys piled in the garage block the front passenger door. Frustrated, Phil hops in and grunts as he climbs diagonally over to passenger side of the door to get into his car and sets off the horn with his body setting off a loud honk…


End file.
